


At Bobby's

by BayleyWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Weecest, bobbys house, dean is 11, dean is super protective of sam, like really close, sam and dean are really close, sam is 7, wincest af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6281410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BayleyWinchester/pseuds/BayleyWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean stay with Bobby. He doesn't like it.</p><p>Sam is 9 and Dean is 11</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Bobby's

**Author's Note:**

> Second story of this series.  
> This series is super out of order, it could go from Sam as a baby to them as old men like it's crazy.

Bobby hated when John called. John always always wanted Bobby to look after Sam and Dean and Bobby did not like looking after them at all. There was something off about those boys. How they never talked yet always knew what the other wanted. How Dean had a feral look in his eyes, like he thirsted for blood. How Sam never showed any facial expression but could still make a grown man weep with his stare. 

Bobby was researching for Rufus, another hunter, when his phone rang. The local line. John was calling out of shear desperation. He was on a hunt and the ghost was going after close siblings, he wasn’t going to use his sons as bait. So he called Bobby, needing a place for his boys to stay for a few weeks. 

“Please Bobby. It’s only a week or two.” John pleaded. “I need to get my boys out of here as soon as I can.”

Bobby sighed, “two weeks, John and then you have to come and get them.”

“Of course, thank you.” John sighed in relief. “We will be at yours in about five hours.” Then he hung up. 

Bobby got back to researching and by the time he was done the Impala was rolling up. Bobby stood and walked to the front door. Sam was holding onto Dean’s arm and Dean had the other arm on Sam’s shoulder, nothing about the way they were holding each other seemed comfortable. John had two duffle bags on his shoulder and a hand on Sam’s other shoulder. 

“I can’t thank you enough for this Bobby.” John said as they walked up to the front door. 

“It’s nothing.”

“Alright boys be good. Sam you can practise your latin and Dean you can do some hand on hand combat. Look after your brother Dean.” John told his boys. 

Dean nodded, “of course Dad.” Sam didn’t say anything just looked at Dean. Dean looked down at Sam and laughed quietly while nodding. 

“Thanks again Bobby.” John said and then he turned around to walk to his car. Not another word spoken. 

“Well come on in boys.” Bobby said as he picked up the duffles that John had left on the floor. 

They all walked in to Bobby’s house. Sam still hadn’t said a word but Dean kept smiling at him and nodding. “Your room is upstairs and second on the left. I’ll get us something to eat, what do you boys like?” Bobby asked.

“Sam is in the mood for pizza.” Dean replied. “I’m happy with pizza to.” 

“What kind?” Bobby asked but he wasn’t thinking about pizza he was thinking about these weird little boys who didn’t need to talk to understand each other. How on earth did Dean know that, that is what Bobby was thinking. He had been watching Sam and he had to moved his lips. 

“Pepperoni.” Dean replied.  
“I’ll order some. You boys can go upstairs and I will call when it gets here.” Bobby said still thinking about Sam. “Do you need help with your bags?” 

“No, we can do it.” Dean replied as he picked up both bags and rearranged Sam so they were only holding hands. Bobby watched as Dean carried both bags and felt rather sorry for the older brother. Dean had to look after Sam whenever John left and Bobby was sure that when John was there he wasn’t the best father. 

Bobby called the pizza place and did some organising of his books, but he was always listening for some sort of sound that indicated there was two young boys upstairs but there was no sounds. It felt like Bobby was alone in the house. The door bell rang and Bobby went and got the pizza, when he turned around standing at the bottom of the stairs where Sam and Dean. They had come down so quietly that Bobby didn’t hear them and he was an experienced hunter. 

“You boys scared me. God, you are quiet.”

“Sorry.” Was all Dean said but you could tell he wasn’t sorry. Sam wasn’t even looking at Bobby he was looking at the books that Bobby had. 

“You can help yourself to any of the books Sam but some are quite heavy.” Bobby said to Sam but it was Dean who replied. 

“Thanks Bobby, he is looking forward to it.” 

Bobby just nodded, how on earth did he know that. Sam’s facial expression didn’t change one bit. 

Dean turned himself and Sam around and walked to the table in the kitchen. 

“What would you boys like to drink?” Bobby asked. 

“A glass of water. We’ll share.” Dean replied.

“Are you sure? You don’t have to share.” 

Dean just looked at Sam. “We’ll share.” 

Bobby nodded and poured them a glass of water and himself a beer. God knows he was going to need it. 

Dinner was quiet and awkward. Sam would not feed himself so Dean did. Dean would take a bite of his pizza then pick up Sam’s and feed him, this repeated the entire night. Same with the water, Dean would take a sip then hold it for Sam. 

Sam still didn’t say anything, Dean asked a few things very politely but never seemed interested in the answer. 

After dinner Sam and Dean went into the office area after a polite thank you. Bobby could still see them, Sam was standing infant of Dean and they were standing so close you couldn’t but a hand in-between them. 

“Excuse me, Bobby. Can Sam read one of your books?” Dean asked, turning slightly to look at Bobby. 

“Of course, just be careful with them. They are very old.” Bobby replied. 

“Can we take it to our room?”  
“Yes, I am going to come up at nine, to put you to sleep ok?” Bobby asked.

Dean nodded. “We will probably be asleep by then anyway.” 

Bobby nodded and turned around to put some plates away. When he turned back both boys were gone. “Damn they move fast.” He muttered to himself. 

At five to nine Bobby went upstairs to check on the boys. Both of them were in one bed, cuddled close. Even though there were two beds in the room. One of Bobby’s books lay on the other bed. 

‘How to skin a person’ was the title. 

Bobby slowly backed out of the room, not wanting to even look at Sam and Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a wincest story the entire time so if you don't like it leave. It also has some pretty gory bits and some trigger warnings, I'll try my best to say all trigger warning before the story. 
> 
> FYI; I'm not the best writer so don't expect perfection, long stories or an even publishing time table. I'll upload when I can.
> 
> THANKS AND I LOVE ALL OF YOU WHO READS!!!!


End file.
